I Never Told You
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: SLASH my first YJ fic about my favorite couple Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Enjoy C:
1. I Never Told You

**Warning: SLASH WallyxDick**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice; if I did it would not be postponed till August.**

**Enjoy!**

I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<p>

Wally laid awake for the third day this week, only two months ago Robin, his best friend, had gone off on his own. No one knew where he was headed, or how long he'd be gone. Wally could still remember the nights the two of them would spend together. They'd come back to his place, order pizza and just hang out like best friends did. They'd stay up till odd hours playing video games till Barry or Iris told them to shut it off. Robin was always the first to fall asleep; Wally would cover the small boy with the blanket, pull him into his chest and place a chaste kiss on his nose. He'd always have to wake before the boy when he did that though and fix their positions on the bed, to prevent Robin from finding out.

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<p>

He never did tell Robin what he was thinking, at least not completely. He was always afraid of what the young boy would think. It's just not normal for guys to fall in love with another guy. Wally knew that, and held in his feelings, always flirting with Miss. M as an outlet.

And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you

He tried -god knows he did- to stop loving the gymnast, but it was just impossible. After everything, the girlfriends both he and Robin had gone out with and the near-death experiences, he still wanted the boy; heart and soul. He missed him deeply, wishing any minute now Robin would pop his head through his window just to say 'hey' like he used to.

I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not<br>Around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<p>

It was raining, the day that Wally found out Robin's real name. They had just gotten out of training with Black Canary and were on there way to Wally's when the subject of Robin's name came to be of topic.

"_Come on Rob, you can trust me."_

"_KF, no offence, but you can hardly keep what you had for breakfast a secret."_

"_First not my fault my aunt makes awesome waffles, and second what I had for breakfast and what your real name is, are two different things. Please Rob." Wally stuck out his bottom lip in a pout._

"_Richard."_

"_huh, no dude I'm Wally."_

"_My name is Richard idiot." Robin removed the dark glasses from his face and looked up at Wally._

Closing his eyes now, Wally can still see the bright baby blues looking at him. He knew that he wasn't himself anymore, not since Rob left. He could tell, and he was sure that the rest of the team could too.

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want  
>You<br>After all the things we've  
>Been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<p>

Wally tossed and turned in his bed for a while, he looked out his window. The moon was full, and the wind blew the trees softly. Everything in the world was at peace, everything except him.

"I must be a sadist." He said aloud to himself.

"Why did I never tell you?" He covered his face with his pillow.

"I should've just said it."

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>(still you're gone)  
>Can't believe that I still want<br>You  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you 

**My first YJ fic (le gasp) It was a little more angst-y than I first intended but I like the way it ended up. I do plan on continuing this once I find a song that fits with the second chapter.**

**Rate and Review please **

**:heart:**

**Raspberry Ohime-sama**


	2. Beautiful Blue Eyes

A certain giddiness surpasses me,  
>Chills run up and down my spine.<br>Whenever I'm around you  
>My smile beings to shine. <p>

Wally's head lifted when he heard a tapping on his window, he put his face back into his pillow.

"No way it's him."

"No way it's who?" A familiar voice spoke, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Dick!" Wally couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face.

"Hey Wally, what's new?"

"Nothing much, where did you go?" He asked standing up to meet the boy.

"Mhmm, around."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Wally smiled, he was just glad to have his overly secretive friend back.

"Nope, but feel free to guess." Dick offered with a grin of his own.

Wally chuckled and gave him a bro-hug, real hugs were off limits. Men don't give other men hugs, or at least that's what Wally told himself.

"Dude, you smell like popcorn and cotton candy. Were you at a circus or something?" Wally's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, Dick I'm sorry. I-."

"S'okay, you would've found out one way or another." Dick's eyes were glued to the floor.

The love I feel for you  
>Is quite hard for anyone to find.<br>You're the one that I want to  
>Wake up next to,<br>And just give us  
>Your beautiful blue eyes.<p>

Please never, ever leave me.  
>Just stay right here,<br>Always by my side. 

Wally led Dick to the bed and sat next to him, it was now or never. Wally took a deep breath.

"Dick, I have something I need to tell you." The younger turned his head and looked up at his blushing friend.

"What's up?" 

"I um, well the truth is that I…that I like you."

"yeah? I like you to, I figure that's why we're friends." Wally sighed, for a genius Dick was pretty dense.

"No I mean the other kind of like."

"What other kind is there?"

"You know, like, like-like."

"Wally, you're confusing me. Nothing you're saying makes sense, I-."

"I'm in love with you Dick." He blurted it out, cutting Dick off. "I've always loved you, and I know that's weird. I mean two guys in love? That just doesn't happen, ever. And I know I'm probably insane for telling you this but it's just been eating me away and I couldn't take it anymore. Speaking of eating, I'm hungry. I think I'll go down and get some thing to eat."

Wally stood up, his face glowing like a tomato, but before he could make it out the door Dick's hand shot out and gripped his wrist. Dick rested his head on Wally's back causing the older boy to blush even more.

"Did you, did you mean all that?"

"Every single thing."

"Good, because I feel the same. " the second those words left his mouth Dick found himself pined down on the bed, Wally grinning like and idiot over him. Wally reached forward and kissed him, enjoying the moans emitted by his young lover.

"Care to dazzle me with those beautiful blue eyes?" Dick blushed and removed his sunglasses.

Your beauty radiates just like the sun.  
>When I'm around you, I tend to lose my breath.<br>There's no doubt that you're the one.  
>Your great smile makes me feel alive.<br>Your flawless personality,  
>Combined with your godly looks,<br>Makes you more than perfect. 

It was officially true, Wally decided, that Dick was the most beautiful person that he'd ever seen. He nearly lost his breath when Dick reached up to kiss him. He had no doubt in his mind that this boy was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. When they broke apart Dick smiled. Wally pulled him into his chest, amazed with the kid.

"You're beautiful, you know that." Wally whispered into Dick's ear.

"Wha-? D-don't say stupid things." Dick's face lit up like Christmas lights at the compliment. Wally just laughed and pulled him closer, if that was possible.

Please never, ever leave me.  
>Just stay right here,<br>Always by my side.

Please never, ever leave me.  
>Just stay right here,<br>Always by my side 

"Dick, promise me you'll stay by me forever."

"Always Wally, right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." 

**A/N Finding the right song was hard, but I like how this one fit. It's not one of my fav songs, but it's cute. C:**

**Review and tell me if it was astrous or disastrous, heavy on the dis **

**Thank you!**

**Raspberry Ohime-sama**


End file.
